The Ivy and The Dove
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: "They Thought it was okay to tell me my sister was better than me. They thought it was okay to inform me what my mother had told me multiple times." Ivy and Dahila are sisters- and enemies. But now, they have a (Final) Argument, and others are scrambling to choose sides. What about you? Warriors High AU. Bits of Mature stuff.


I slammed my locker in annoyance. I was tired of being told Dahila was better than me. Sutle hints told me that, even if they never knew it. And I was done.

They thought it was okay to tell me that. They thought it was okay to inform me what my mother told me every day.

But I was done.

I ran out of the buliding, watching Dahila and her many admirers take a quick glance at me and continue talking.

I ran home, not caring that my shoelace was muddy or that my pencil had fallen from my pocket.

I was done with Dahila and her innocent looks.

To me, she was the devil's angelic daughter. I never wanted to see her again, even if it meant being a only child. When I opened the door, my mother smiled, thinking I was Dahila and then frowned.

"Hello." She said dully."When will-" I stomped upstairs. I knew what she'd say next.

I crept into Dahila's room. It was filled with pictures of her and and admirers. I wasn't in any of them.

I logged into her laptop (She has easy passwords) and looked at her online diary.

I know that's rude. But she's done worse to me.

Every entry was filled up happiness, sunshine and joy.

HORRIBLE!

I heard someone coming and dashed through the bathroom that connects our rooms.

"..So like, she's.." Dahila droned on her cellphone.

I knew who she was talking to.

I jumped into bed early. I would need to go to school early tomorrow.

* * *

I zipped up my backpack and headed outside.

I walked to school. Early. Which was good, considering that It'd take a while.

But I was ready for anything now.

When I entered the campus, Izzy was waiting for me on a bench. "Where's Dahila?" She asked me.

"She's not early today." I said calmly.

The rest of the day went by fast- and now it was lunch.

I grabbed my tray and headed to our usual table, table number 13. Isabelle, Holly, and Heather were waiting for me.

"Where's Dahila?" Izzy asked me again.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I want to... know her better." Izzy replied lamely. She was obviously planning to ditch us.

"Izzy!" Heather scolded. "We know you don't want to be here with us."

"And, you date Holly's brother and you think it's okay to ditch her afterwards!" Heather added.

"WHAT?" Holly shrieked. People from other tables glanced at us. "IZZY YOU LYING BACKSTABBING TRAITOR YOU THOUGHT-"

Izzy shook her head. "Heather's lying!" She accused.

They both glared at each other. "Why Don't I go over and ask him?" I suggested.

Izzy's face was like a deer on the road, about to get hit. "You'd never." She whispered dangerously.

"Afterschool, 3:30pm ladies." someone we didn't know said, coming up to our table.

He was obviously one of those cocky transfers."Look, you better run before we tell the whole school that you have acne and wear makeup to cover it." Holly said in a dangerous voice.

He ran off. I high-fived her. "That's Gabriel." Heather informed us. "He came from the Sun Trail school."

"Back to the problem." I changed the subject. "You." I pointed at where Isabelle had been, but she had left when the transfer had spoke to us.

"Well," I started. "We should bring the battle to her, shouldn't we? She would have ran to Dahila's old table."

"That's okay." Holly piped up. She was about to yell Izzy from here. I hadn't known that Izzy was dating Leo either.

We walked over to Table 17, where Izzy was standing in confusion. "Dahila?" Her weak voice cried out. She was on the verge of tears.

Heather's eyes softened. "Maybe we shouldn't." She said gently. "She already feels bad."

We walked away, but Holly stopped. I glanced at where Izzy was, and Leo was comforting her.

"We'll get back another day, Holls." I whispered, dragging her back.

But what we saw at our table was..

Frightening.

DAHILA.

"So you've had the nerve to come over here." Heather's voice was like a snake's. "I did." Dahila replied, dangling her leg of the edge of the table.

"And I'll take back Leo with it too." She added with venom dripping from her voice.

"What?" Holly shrieked. "Why does everyone want my brother so much? Isn't he a jerk?" She moaned. I nodded, with a smile.

Izzy came over. "I'm sorry." She whispered to me. "It's okay." I replied. She was just a bit confused about where she belonged.

People watched from their tables. "Would you like some water to go with your salad?" Dahila said sarcastically, breaking the silence.

"Actually, yes. I'd like to dump it over your head and watch you wail in despair." Heather snarled. Izzy sniffed and laughed.

"But you'd be in major trouble. After all, I am the prettiest." Dahila cackled, flutteing her eyelashes and flipping her pale blond hair.

"I haven't seen anyone with so much plastic." Holly snorted.

"Poor Ivy, sheltered by her little friends and confused. Too shy to ever stand up for herself.." Dahila taunted.

I froze. My friends looked at me, wondering if they should help me or let me defend myself.

"I..I.." I stuttered.

"What? We haven't got all day, you know." Dahila taunted again, waving her hair back and forth like she was hypnotizing me.

"Don't want to see you again. SHOO!" I shouted at her finally, waving my hand away lke she was a fly.

Dahila snorted and walked away, her heels clicking on the floor. "AND SEE YOU NEVER!" I added for extra measure.

"Let's hope that comes out to be true." Heather grumbled, taking a sip of her sparkling water.

"Yeah." Izzy added. "I didn't know she was..like that. I guess wasn't here long enough to notice the truth." She apologized. "And, Holly, I'm sorry. I meant to tell but, you know, there was never a time to."

"You're good. Now, back to fight formations!" Holly replied cheerfully. She grabbed a sheet of lined paper from her binder (She takes that everywhere with her) and grabbed a pencil.

"Okay, so, 3:30pm.." She said as she wrote it down.

"We're actually doing it?" I gasped.

"And.. Hang out at your house too, Iv?" Heather asked me expectantly. "We can study the enemy." I nodded. We would need to show everyone that she wasn't the person they thought she was.

"We'll stay there until 3:25." I confirmed for Holly. She wrote that down, too.

I was actually doing something about it. And I had a army of awesome people to help me out with it.

* * *

**So! Finally! Author's Note!**

***Gasps for breath* Sorry. Anyways, the plan begins. **

**Your Chart of characters of this chapter:**

_Ivy: Black haired girl with natural sliver streaks and Dark blue eyes. One of the main POVS (Ivypool)_

_Dahila: Pale blonde haired girl with Beautiful green eyes. One of the main POVS (Dovewing)_

_Heather: Light brown haired girl with eyes that are the color of heather. Secondary Character (Heathertail)_

_Holly: Black haired girl with green eyes. Secondary Character. (Hollyleaf)_

_Izzy: Girl with Platinum dyed hair and icy blue eyes. Secondary Character. (Icecloud)_

_Leo: Holly's Brother. Blonde-Ginger haired boy with Amber eyes. Minor character. (Lionblaze)_

_Gabriel: Black haired boy with very light brown eyes. Minor character. (Gray Wing)_

* * *

**Fun Fact: Since Leo has three crushing on him, only one will make it to the finals. Who will that special snowflake be?**


End file.
